Tweelingen
by Gryffindorgirl746
Summary: Zick heeft een tweelingzus genaamd Ellyssa. Samen met Elena, Teddy en Teddy's zus Ella beleven ze de raarste avonturen. WAARSCHUWING!multiparing.
1. Prologue

_Chapter 1:_

_Prologue_

**Monster Allergy is niet van mij!**

* * *

Ezekiel Zick was geboren op 20 maart 2004 in de Italiaanse stad Rome.  
Hij heeft ook een tweelingzus: Ellyssa.

Hun ouders Zobedja en Greta zijn gelukkig, maar als Zob 'verdwijnt' in het arsenaal, is het anders in huis Barrymore in Oldmill Villiage:

Mentor Fabian komt er wonen, met een gezelschap aan monsters: Bombo, Snaykazu Bu, Clak Ritak & Ben Talak die onder zijn gezag vallen vanwege hun misdaden in de Monsterstad.

Zick & Ellyssa zijn beide Temmers, ze kunnen monsters zien en de slechten ook bevechten.

Magnacat en zijn Gorka's weten niet precies welke van de tweeling nou de 'Uitverkorene' is, alleen de Stella-Mentors uit de Monsterstad weten het, en ook de 5 Hoofd Mentoren. Er wordt vanuit gegaan dat Zick deze persoon is.  
Maar ze weten echter niet dat over Ellyssa dezelfde krachten beschikt als Zick en even sterk is: omdat ze een tweeling zijn is er GEEN één 'Uitverkorene', maar 2.

Zick & Ellyssa worden getraind door een Stella-Mentor, Fabian, zo leren ze steeds meer over de monsterwereld, al wil Zick soms wel een gewone jongen zijn en geen Temmer.

* * *

**Spijt me dat het zo kort is, ik had geen inspiratie meer.**

**Wordt binnenkort geüpdatet.**

**- Gryffindorgirl746**


	2. Twee levens

_Chapter 2:_

_Two Schools A Day_

* * *

Zick en Ellyssa renden naar beneden voor ontbijt.

"Hoi mam!" riepen ze toen ze de keuken binnenkwamen.

"Hallo kinderen, hebben jullie al gezien dat we nieuwe buren hebben?" vroeg hun moeder Greta.

"Oja, ik zag gisteren die verhuiswagen." zei Zick.

"En ze hebben een dochter van onze leeftijd, misschien kan ik dan toch nog een beste vriendin hebben." zei Ellyssa.

"Dat is de geest Elly, ben aardig op school en vergeet niks! Zick, waar zijn je schoenen?" vroeg Greta.

"Bombo heeft ze weer gegeten net als altijd." zei Zick en liep naar de woonkamer waar zijn grootouders in geestvorm in de stoelen zaten. Daar waren ook de monsters, en Fabian.

Zick keek naar Bombo en zijn ogen gloeide rood op en zei: "_Geef mij mijn schoenen terug!_"

Bombo kon niet weigeren en spuugde twee paar van Zick's schoenen uit.

"Je leert de toon van een Temmer al te beheersen." zei Fabian, de mentor die op een kale huiskat lijkt.

"Bedankt Fabian, maar nu moet ik naar school toe." zei Zick toen hij zijn schoenen aanhad en liep weer naar de keuken.

Zijn zus had zijn rugzak al ingepakt.

"Bedankt Ellyssa, jij bent echt de beste zus die ik ooit kon wensen!" zei Zick.

"Graag gedaan Zick." zei Ellyssa. "We zijn niet voor niets broer en zus."

Samen liepen ze naar school, **Old Mill Villiage School**.

"We zitten in groep 8a, ik heb al gekeken op het bord." zei Ellyssa.

"Heb je weer eens Zicht-Dom gebruikt?" vroeg Zick.

"Weet je toch." zei Ellyssa.

"Zit er iemand nieuw bij ons in de klas?" vroeg Zick.

"Ja, een meisje genaamd Elena Aardappel, ik geloof dat zij ons buurmeisje is." zei Ellyssa.

"Dat kan nog wel eens leuk worden." zei Zick. "Hopen dat ze aardig is."

"Zeer waarschijnlijk wel, ze ziet er in ieder geval niet zo bitcherig uit als Paddie & Maddie." zei Ellyssa.

"Hoop dat ze niet tegen haar gaan zeggen dat wij zulke rare types zijn." zei Zick.

"Zullen ze zoizo doen, maar ik heb het gevoel dat Elena voor zichzelf wel beslist." zei Ellyssa.

"Is dat dat meisje dat daar staat?" vroeg Zick.

Ellyssa keek naar het meisje dat haar broer aanwees, ze had amberkleurige ogen en bruinachtig haar. Ze droeg groene kleren en haar haar was in twee vlechten met roze strikjes.

"Dat is haar inderdaad." zei Ellyssa. "Nu even David stoppen met haar te treiteren."

Samen liepen ze naar het groepje van 3 jongens: David, Zou & Ford, de pestkoppen van de klas.

"Hey jullie daar!" riep Zick.

De 3 jongens keken om naar Zick en Ellyssa.

"Oh, uh, hoi Ellyssa, Zick." zei David, de blondharige jongen en ze renden weg.

"Bedankt, dus jullie zijn Ellyssa en Zick, de populairsten van de klas." zei Elena.

"Nou, eigenlijk is mijn zus de populaire." zei Zick.

"Dat ben jij ook hoor Zick. We zijn niet voor niets tweelingen." zei Ellyssa. "Oh, en Elena, zou je bij ons willen zitten in het klaslokaal?"

"Dat zou fijn zijn, bedankt Ellyssa." zei Elena.

"Noem me Elly, dat is korter." zie Ellyssa.

"Natuurlijk, Elly." zei Elena.

* * *

Na school renden Zick en Ellyssa snel naar huis om nog optijd te zijn voor hun 'lift' naar het Oude Schild.

"Hopelijk hebben we een leuke klas." zei Zick. "Dit wordt onze eerste les op de Temmer school."

"Ik kijk er ook erg naar uit Zick. Ben toch niet zo gespannen." zei Ellyssa.

"Wordt het eng denk je?" vroeg Zick.

"Zeer waarschijnlijk nu nog niet, misschien als we ouder zijn." zei Ellyssa.

"Kinderen, jullie Flyvans zijn er. Veel succes en wees voorzichtig!" zei Greta.

"Bedankt mam!" zeiden Zick en Ellyssa en sprongen op hun Flyvans en vlogen naar het hoofdkwartier van de Temmers, het Oude Schild.

Ze vlogen over de stad en over het bos naar de Dode Vulkaan.

* * *

-andere plaats-

Toen Ellyssa en Zick het lokaal binnenkwamen zat er een strenge kat op het bureau bij een krijtbord.

"Jullie moeten de nieuwelingen zijn, Ezekiel & Ellyssa Zick neem ik aan?" vroeg de kat.

"Dat klopt, uhm..." zei Zick.

"Jeremy Joth, Maximum Mentor van Bibbur-Su." zei de kat. "Maar nu eerst de absenten."

"Bobby Clash?" vroeg de geelkleurige geest achter het bureau.

"Present." zei de jongen met blond haar die achterover leunde op zijn stoel en zijn benen op tafel had.

"Tessa Dor?"

"Ja." zei een 13-jaar-oud meisje met fel rode haren die helemaal vooraan in de klas zat.

"Lay Marmery?"

"Hier." zei een 14-jaar-oud meisje met zwartachtig haar en roze kleding dat er arrogant uitzag.

"Tadduja en Ellaconda Thaur?"

Een jongen met wat langer blond haar stak zijn hand op en zei op een arrogantachtige toon: "Present."

Het meisje naast hem, dat lang donkerblond haar had stak haar hand vriendelijk op en zei: "Present."

"En als laatste, Ezekiel en Ellyssa Zick?"

"Hier." zeiden Zick en Elly tegelijkertijd.

"Iedereen is er, dan kan de les beginnen." zei Jeremy. "Maar straks ga ik een missie uitdelen aan twee van jullie."

Iedereen was nieuwsgierig naar wat het zou kunnen zijn.

In de pauze spraken ze er allemaal over.

"Ik weet bijna zeker dat ik degeen ben die die missie aangewezen krijgt." zei Bobby. "En Ellyssa zal de andere zijn."

"Oja? Ik zou dat ook kunnen." zei Lay.

"Het kan gewoon ieder van ons zijn, ruzie hier toch niet zo over." zei Zick.

"Dat ben ik met je eens." zei Ellaconda.

"Zeer waarschijnlijk is het weer Ezekiel en Ellyssa, zij zijn van het oudste Huis, het Huis van Dapperheid." zei Tadduja.

"Jeremy laat heus geen kinderen van 12 op zo'n missie gaan, daar heb je volwassere Temmers voor nodig." zei Lay op een arrogante toon.

"Doe niet zo arrogant." zei Ellaconda.

"Het wordt meestal op rang gedaan, de Temmers van het oudste huis staan boven ons Lay, heb je het Huizen systeem niet geleerd?" vroeg Tadduja.

"Huizen systeem?" vroeg Zick.

"Vroeger hadden de mensen allemaal standen in de samenleving, in India hebben ze het kasten systeem en de Temmers hebben het Huizen systeem. In onze samenleving heb je vier Huizen: het Huis van Onderdanen, het Huis van Geweten, het Huis van Ridders en het Huis van Dapperheid." zei Elly. "En elk Huis heeft zijn families."

"Lay en Bobby komen uit het Huis van Geweten, het slimste Huis. Zij zijn er meestal om strategieën te plannen." zei Tadduja. "Het Huis van Onderdanen brengen deze strategieën naar het Huis van Dapperheid of naar het Huis van Ridders."

"En waar behoort jouw familie dan?" vroeg Ellyssa.

"De familie Thaur behoort tot het Huis van Ridders, de familie Zick en Berrymore behoren tot het oudste Huis, het Huis van Dapperheid." zei Tadduja.

"Wat houd dit Huizen systeem eigenlijk in?" vroeg Zick.

"De Heer van het Huis van Dapperheid heeft de leiding in de Temmer samenleving, hij is de leider van de Orde." zei Tadduja. "De andere Huizen moeten luisteren naar zijn bevelen, maar als zijn bevelen niet werken, mogen ze hem afzetten en een andere leider kiezen uit datzelfde Huis."

"En de enige die de Heer van het Huis kan zijn is de laatst levende mannelijke afstammeling." zei Bobby. "Het kunnen ook vrouwen zijn, maar dat is alleen als alle mannelijke afstammelingen van dat Huis dood zijn."

"Nooit gedacht dat er zo'n ingewikkeld systeem zou zijn." zei Zick voordat ze de klas weer ingingen om te horen wie de missie aangewezen kreeg.

"Iedereen terug?" vroeg Jeremy en keek rond in de klas. "Oké dan, degenen die morgen op missie gaan zijn...Ezekiel en Ellyssa Zick."

Lay, Bobby en Tessa gromden en keken naar Zick en Elly.

"Fijn, boze klasgenoten." zei Zick.

"Morgen krijgen jullie twee te horen waar jullie heen moeten en wat voor een monster erachter zou kunnen zitten." zei Jeremy. "Zorg dat je op tijd bent."

"Natuurlijk Jeremy." zeiden Zick en Elly.

"Breng jullie arsenaal wapens mee, ze worden gecontroleerd." zei Jeremy. "School is over, tot morgen."

Zick en Elly renden de klas uit en sprongen op hun Flyvans om terug naar huis te vliegen.

* * *

"Ik ben nu al bang dat Jeremy ons gaat testen omdat we nieuw zijn." zei Zick. "Zo'n voorgevoel heb ik weer."

"Maak je geen zorgen Zick, ik ben bij je. En trouwens, jij bent de sterkste van ons." zei Elly.

"Misschien Elly, misschien." zei Zick toen ze bijna gingen landen.


	3. Gevecht met Zwarte Geesten

_Chapter 3:_

_Dark Phantomes_

* * *

De volgende dag pakten Elly en Zick hun Universal Domboxes, Zick's 'zonne'bril en Elly's gedaanteveranderaar-ketting.

"Wat denk jij over deze missie?" vroeg Zick.

"We hebben allebei net onze gele gem steen, waarschijnlijk wordt het gewoon een opdracht om een bepaald monster te vangen." zei Elly.

"Ik heb het gevoel dat er iets gaat gebeuren, maar ik weet niet precies wat." zei Zick.

"We zien wel. Laten we nu maar gaan, anders komen we te laat." zei Elly.

"Daar is Jeremy, hij ziet er erg haastig uit." zei Zick.

Ze zagen Jeremy op een Flyvan.

"Waar is Fabian? Ik moet hem dringend spreken!" zei Jeremy, buiten adem. "Jullie twee mogen erbij blijven."

"Fabian! Jeremy is hier! Noodgeval!" riep Elly naar beneden.

Fabian kwam de trap op gerend.

"Zwarte Geesten zijn het Oude Schild binnengedrongen! Alle opgeslagen monsters daar lopen gevaar!" zei Jeremy.

"Zwarte Geesten? Kunnen de oudere Temmers ze niet stoppen?" vroeg Fabian.

"De meesten wonen buiten de stad, alleen de Zicks en de Thaurs wonen in Black Burg." zei Jeremy.

"Maar ze zijn nog kinderen!" zei Fabian.

"En de enige hoop, als de oudere Temmers opgeroepen moeten worden is het al te laat!" zei Jeremy.

"Maak je geen zorgen Fabian, we zijn niet bang." zei Elly en ze sprong op de Flyvan.

"Als mijn zus gaat, ga ik ook!" zei Zick en sprong er ook op.

"Dan ga ik ook mee." zei Fabian en sprong op Zick's schoot.

* * *

Ze vlogen naar het Oude Schild en kwamen binnen via de top van de vulkaan.

Daar zagen ze de eerste Zwarte Geesten.

De geesten waren rood van kleur, hun ogen ook, ze hadden kleine duivelsvleugels en hun kleding was gescheurd.

"Kijk nou eens, twee Temmers en nog honderden monsters, dat wordt echt een festijn!" zei de eerste Zwarte Geest.

"Eerst de jongen of het meisje?" vroeg de tweede, waar het rode slijm al uit zijn mond kwam.

"Geen van beide." zei Zick en een gele straal Dom-Energie kwam uit zijn hand en raakte de eerste geest.

De geraakte geest vloog tegen een muur aan en viel op de grond.

"Daar ga je voor boeten!" zei de tweede geest en vloog met een duikvlucht op Zick af.

Elly kon de geest nog raken voordat de geest te dicht bij Zick kwam.

"Bedankt Elly." zei Zick.

"Graag gedaan, maar ik denk dat er nog meerdere zijn dan alleen deze twee." zei Elly.

"Ik denk dat je daar helaas gelijk in hebt..." zei Jeremy, die achter hen stond.

De tweeling draaide zich om en zagen vier andere Zwarte Geesten.

Ook bij hun kwam er rood slijm uit hun monden.

"Hoe gaan we dit aanpakken?" vroeg Zick en keek naar Elly.

Elly was bezig met haar ketting en veranderde van gedaante.

Ze veranderde in een Gorka-monster.

"Oeps, verkeerde gedaante." zei Elly en veranderede daarna weer, dit keer in een Zwarte Geest.

"Je hebt weer een plan, dat zie ik aan je ogen." zei Zick.

"Goed geraden broertje." zei Elly. "Let maar op."

Elly begon te zweven boven de grond, eerst een paar centimeter en daarna kon ze minstens een meter boven de grond zweven.

Zick wachtte af, hij wist dat Elly altijd nog een back-up zou hebben als het fout gaat.

"Wat gaat ze doen?" vroeg Jeremy. "En waar komt die ketting vandaan?"

"Ik weet niet wat ze gaat doen, maar ze heeft overduidelijk een plan." zei Zick.

"Hoe komt ze eigenlijk aan die ketting? Ik dacht dat die gedaante-kettingen allemaal tot de Geheimen van de Monsterstad behoorden." zei Jeremy.

"Ik geloof dat jij meer over die ketting weet dan wij." zei Fabian.

"Het is een geheim van de Maximum Mentoren, er is ooit veel misbruik van gemaakt door edele Temmers die arrogant werden door het gebruik ervan." zei Jeremy. "Ze waren allemaal vernietigd, temminste, de kettingen die geregistreerd stonden als 'misbruikt'. Andere kettingen liggen nog in de graven van de Temmer die het voor het laatst in bezit had."

"Ik heb die ketting aan Ellyssa gegeven, omdat ik weet dat zij verstandig is." zei Fabian.

"Die kettingen zijn levensgevaarlijk! Als zo'n ketting in de verkeerde handen terecht komt kan dat de ondergang van Bibbur-Su betekenen! Wat heb je in je hoofd gehaald?!" vroeg Jeremy schreeuwend.

"Rustig aan Jeremy. Kijk!" waarschuwde Zick.

De twee Mentoren keken naar Elly, die vloog als een Zwarte Geest tussen de anderen.

Ze maakte gebruik van de situatie, haar Schild-Dom beschermde haar tegen het slijm van de echte Zwarte Geesten en schoot zelf gele Dom-Energie op hen af en raakten ze alle 6.

"Hoe kan het dat zo'n jonge Temmer zulke krachten al kan beheersen?" vroeg Jeremy. "Fabian! Heb je een verklaring?"

"Dat is niet nodig, Elly en Zick zijn sterke Temmers, misschien wel de sterkste die ooit geleeft hebben." zei Fabian. "Het zit in hun aderen Jeremy."

"Als dat zo is, dan moeten ze de kinderen van de Monster Legende uit het Temmershandboek." zei Jeremy.

"Vertel later maar over die Legende. Nu moeten we eerst zorgen dat we weer thuiskomen." zei Zick. "Mam zal wel weer bezorgd zijn."

"Natuurlijk. Op naar de Flyvans!" zei Jeremy toen Elly weer op de grond stond en terug veranderde in de normale Ellyssa Zick.


	4. Elena ontdekt de Monsterwereld

_Chapter 4:_

_Legendarische Temmers_

* * *

Als Zick en Elly thuiskwamen zat hun moeder Greta in de woonkamer, tussen de monsters.

"Waar zijn jullie dit keer geweest? Elena van hiernaast kwam net langs." zei Greta.

"We wisten niet dat ze langs zou komen." zei Elly.

"Ga dan maar naar haar toe. Wel terug zijn voor het avondeten!" zei Greta.

Elly en Zick liepen naar Elena's huis, links naast het hun huis. Elly belde aan.

Elena's moeder deed de deur open.

"Hallo mevrouw, is Elena thuis?" vroeg Zick.

"En wie zijn jullie?" vroeg mevrouw Aardappel.

"De buurkinderen." zei Elly.

"Elena, de buurkinderen zijn er!" riep mevrouw Aardappel naar boven.

Elena kwam naar beneden gerend.

"Hey, waar zijn jullie geweest?" vroeg Elena.

"Er was een soort van noodgeval waar we heen moesten." zei Elly. "Mam wist er niks van."

"Oké dan. Zullen we naar het centrum gaan?" vroeg Elena.

"Uhm, misschien beter dat we in Old Mill blijven. Zick is nogal allergisch voor veel dingen." zei Elly.

"Hoeveel allergieën heb jij wel niet?" vroeg Elena.

"Veel, heel veel." zei Zick.

"Zoizo kattenhaar-allergie, we hebben daarom ook een haarloze kat. En uitlaatgassen zijn ook niet al te goed voor hem." zei Elly.

"Daarom wonen jullie waarschijnlijk ook in een rustigere buurt." zei Elena.

"Klopt." zei Elly.

"Hey, zullen we naar Teddy gaan? Hij woont niet zo ver hier vandaan." stelde Zick voor. "Anders kunnen we naar het park."

"Wie is Teddy?" vroeg Elena.

"Een jongen die Zick en ik kennen uit onze jeugd." zei Elly. "Teddy en ik hebben niet zo'n goeie band met elkaar, terwijl het tussen Teddy en Zick heel goed gaat."

"De beste vriend van je broer, is dat niet vervelend? Gelukkig heb ik geen broertjes of zusjes." zei Elena. "Een vriendin van mijn vorige school zei dat broers altijd heel vervelend waren."

"Zick en ik hebben niet zoveel ruzie, af en toe eens, maar ja, dat heb je altijd wel." zei Elly.

"Dan wil ik die Teddy wel eens een keer ontmoeten." zei Elena.

"Kom dan maar mee." zei Zick.

* * *

Met z'n drieën liepen ze richting het huis van de Thaur familie.

Zick belde aan en Teddy's moeder Johanna deed open.

"Zick, Elly, fijn om jullie te zien. Zijn jullie hier voor Tadduja?" vroeg Johanna.

"Ja." zei Zick.

"Dan roep ik hem even voor jullie." zei Johanna liep naar de trap. "Tadduja! Zick en Elly zij er!"

Teddy kwam de trap af gerend.

"Hoi Zick, Elly. Wie is dat meisje bij jullie?" vroeg Teddy.

"Teddy, dit is ons buurmeisje Elena." zei Elly. "Elena, dit is Teddy Thaur."

"Leuk je te ontmoeten, maar wat was nou die mis...?" wou Teddy vragen, maar Elly legde een hand voor zijn mond en fluisterde: "Elena weet niks over de Onzichtbare Monsterwereld, wil je dus alsjeblieft je mond houden over monsters als zij erbij is."

"Sorry Elly, kon ik niet weten." zei Teddy. "Nu jullie hier toch zijn, op het oude industrieterrein ligt een hele oude fabriek, zullen we daar naartoe gaan?"

"Ik heb hier geen goed gevoel over." zei Elly.

"Een beetje avontuur is niet dodelijk hoor." zei Teddy.

"Weet ik ook wel hoor Thaur, ik ben niet dom." zei Elly.

"Dat zeg ik ook niet Ellyssa, alleen dat avontuur niet dodelijk is." zei Teddy.

"Rustig aan Elly." zei Zick. "Teddy zit je weer gewoon op te jutten. Dat weet je toch, doet ie altijd."

* * *

De vier tieners liepen naar het oude industrieterrein, naar het gebouw dat Teddy bedoelde.

"Het ziet er hier erg creepy uit." zei Elena.

"Nou, wij komen dus op plaatsen waar het erger is dan dit." zei Elly.

"Dan moet je wel dapper zijn." zei Elena.

"Ikzelf ben niet zo dapper, maar mijn broer helpt me altijd weer om over zoiets heen te komen." zei Elly.

"Dat is nou weer iets leuks aan broers. Maar wie van jullie twee is ouder?" vroeg Elena.

"Zick is 8 seconden ouder, niet veel meer." zei Elly.

"Ik dacht al dat jullie een tweeling waren. Jullie lijken ook nog eens erg op elkaar: hetzelfde blauwachtige haar, en ook jullie zwarte ogen." zei Elena.

"We zien er zo'n beetje hetzelfde uit als onze vader, hij had ook blauw haar en zwarte ogen." zei Elly.

"Nu moeten we stil zijn, ik zag iets bewegen." zei Teddy en de 4 verstopten zich achter een stapel oude houten kratten.

Teddy en Zick keken en zagen een Fouler.

"Kijk eens." fluisterde Zick.

Elly en Elena keken ook.

Elena schrok, ze zag een harige zwarte bol met 6 poten in een poel modder.

"Dus zichtbaar voor normale mensen, ongewoon." fluisterde Zick.

"Wat is dat?" vroeg Elena, fluisterend.

"Volgens mijn Monster-scanner is dit een doodnormale Fouler, een Monster-Ska soort." zei Elly fluisterend.

"Oké, wie en wat zijn jullie? Geen normale schoolkinderen." zei Elena.

"Leggen we later wel uit." zeiden Teddy en Zick voordat ze over de kratten sprongen.

"Wie hem als eerste pakt?" vroeg Teddy toen de Fouler wegrende.

"Deal!" zei Zick en de twee jongens renden achter de Fouler aan.

"Ga jij het me uitleggen?" vroeg Elena.

"Later, waar de jongens bij zijn. Wij moeten oppassen voor Zwarte Geesten. Want waar monsters zijn, zijn Zwarte Geesten." zei Elly.

"Wat is dat voor een apparaat?" vroeg Elena.

"Om monsters me te identificeren, sommige monsters kun je maar beter uit de weg gaan als je niet zeker weet of je ze aan kunt." zei Elly.

"Jullie jagen op monsters? Cool!" zei Elena.

"Het lijkt cool, maar het is harstikke gevaarlijk en monsters zijn meestal onzichtbaar." zei Elly. "Alleen bepaalde personen kunnen ze ook zien als ze onzichtbaar zijn voor de normale mensen."

"Socialiseren jullie je alleen met mensen van je eigen 'soort'?" vroeg Elena.

"Nee, maar we gaan wel naar een speciale school, een paar keer per week." zei Elly. "Daar kennen we Teddy van."

"Dus er zijn meer mensen zoals jullie?" vroeg Elena.

"Niet een hele hoop, maar een aantal. Maar allemaal even belangrijk." zei Elly.

"Kijk achter je!" riep Elena.

Elly keek om en zag een oude Zwarte Geest en zijn hond.

"Zo zo, Temmers op bezoek. Dit kan een lekker maaltje worden." zei de Geest.

_"Blijf bij mijn vriendin uit de buurt, zij is geen Temmer."_ zei Elly, haar stem echode als ze met de Toon de Geest aansprak.

"Zij ruikt ook niet naar voedsel, maar jij wel!" zei de Geest en vloog op Elly af.

Maar Elly dook opzij en stuurde een gele Energie-Dom straal op de Geest af.

De hond werd geraakt en spatte uit elkaar.

"Nu ga je boeten!" zei de Geest, maar Elly was sterker en stuurde weer een gele straal af op de Geest.

De Geest werd geraakt en spatte ook uit elkaar.

"Elly!" riep Zick. "Ben je oké?"

"Ik heb niks!" riep Elly terug.

De jongens kwamen eraan gerend, Teddy had de Fouler te pakken gekregen.

* * *

"Kunnen jullie nu uitleggen wat en wie jullie nu echt zijn?" vroeg Elena als ze weer buiten stonden.

"Oké dan, maar je moet wel goed luisteren." zei Elly.

"Ik luister." zei Elena.

"Nou Elena, Teddy, Zick en ik zijn Temmers." zei Elly. "Je zou ons kunnen vergelijken met bovennatuurlijke wezens, maar wij zijn ook gewoon mensen. Mensen met de kracht om de Onzichtbare Wereld van de Monsters te zien."

"Mensen kwalificeren ons onder het bovennatuurlijke, omdat we niet normaal zijn. Daarom zonderen we onszelf soms af." zei Teddy.

"En onze krachten, dat leer je nog wel. We vertrouwen erop dat je niks doorverteld aan andere mensen." zei Zick.

"Natuurlijk niet. Vrienden vertrouw je." zei Elena.

"Kom, onze ouders zullen wel bezorgd zijn." zei Elly.

"Dat zou je zo kunnen stellen ja." zei Teddy.

Het viertal nam afscheid en Teddy ging de andere richting op dan Elena, Elly en Zick heen moesten.


	5. Mugalak!

_Chapter 5:_

_De Adem van een Mugalak_

* * *

De klas van Elly, Elena & Zick gingen op schoolreisje, naar Green Water Park.

Het park had stoom geisers aan de achterkant van het park.

Nu zat het drietal in de schoolbus, helemaal achterin.

"Hebben jullie er zin in?" vroeg mevrouw Smith, hun lerares.

"Ja mevrouw Smith!" zei de hele klas in koor, behalve Elly.

Elly zocht door haar rugzak en keek wat ze allemaal had ingepakt: haar Universal Dombox, een Mugalak-Dombox, lunch, een appel, een fles water en haar monster-identificator.

'Gelukkig mis ik niks. Ik hoop dat we die Mugalak kunnen vinden.' dacht Elly.

"Waarom heb je die dingen meegenomen?" vroeg Elena, die aan Elly's linkerzijde zat.

"Je weet maar nooit wat je tegenkomt." zei Elly.

"Je hebt weer een plan voor het een of het ander, hè?" vroeg Zick, die aan Elly's rechterzijde zat.

"Zick, je kent me gewoon te goed." zei Elly.

"Vertel!" zei Elena.

"Ik weet wat onze vader terug kan brengen naar normaal: de adem van een Mugalak." zei Elly.

"Oké, ik heb iets gemist." zei Elena.

"Je kent de Gorka Magnacat?" vroeg Zick fluisterend.

"Ja." antwoorde Elena, fluisterend.

"Pap heeft hem bevochten, toen we allebei 3 waren, in het Arsenaal. Hij en Terrence Thaur, de vader van Teddy, wouden Magnacat stoppen, maar dat was helaas mislukt en Magnacat veranderde Terrence in steen en onze vader in het formaat van een grasspriet." fluisterde Elly.

"Waarom weet ik dit nu pas?" vroeg Elena.

"Elly en ik zijn pas geleden naar het Oude Schild geweest, mam was ons gevolgd en vertelde daar de waarheid aan ons." zei Zick fluisterend. "We kunnen verwachten dat Teddy er ook van weet en meegaat."

Toen de bus bij het park arriveerde zag het drietal Teddy al staan bij de ingang.

"Hey Zick, Elly!" riep hij.

"Hey Teddy." riep Elly terug.

* * *

"Wie zou dat zijn?" vroeg Maddie aan Paddie.

"Laten we ze volgen, dan weten we het en hebben we ook weer sappige roddels voor de schoolkrant." zei Paddie.

"Goed idee." zei Maddie.

De twee roddelaarsters slopen achter het viertal aan.

Ze zagen dat de oudere jongen veel praatte met Elly.

"Misschien is hij haar vriendje of zo." zei Paddie.

"Dat zou best eens kunnen, ze is ten slotte best aantrekkelijk voor jongens." zei Maddie.

"In dat geval..." begon Paddie en haalde haar fotocamera tevoorschijn.

Ze maakte een foto van het moment dat Elly moest grinniken omdat de jongen iets klunzigs deed.

"Teddy, je lijkt wel een Snyakutz, die zijn net zo onhandig!" zei Elly als ze de jongen overeind hielp.

"Die verliezen delen van hun lichaam." zei de jongen met de naam Teddy.

"Schrijf de naam Teddy op." zei Paddie als Maddie haar notitieblok tevoorschijn haalde.

"Ben bezig." zei Maddie.

Paddie & Maddie volgden het viertal naar de geisers aan de achterkant van het park.

Toen verdween de grond onder hun voeten en ze schreeuwden toen ze naar beneden vielen.

* * *

Elly, Zick, Teddy en Elena keken om toen ze het gegil hoorden.

"Wat was dat?" vroeg Elena.

"Kom op, laten we gaan kijken." zei Elly en liep naar het gat, dat best ondiep was.

Paddie & Maddie lagen daar, met hun camera en notitieblok.

"Wat doen jullie hier?" vroeg Zick.

"We wilden wat meer weten over die geisers hier toen de grond onder ons wegzakte." zei Maddie.

"Gelogen?" vroeg Zick aan Elly.

"Een deel is de waarheid." zei Elly en stak haar hand uit naar beneden. "Ik probeer jullie hier uit te krijgen."

Paddie kon Elly's hand pakken.

Elly trok Paddie uit het gat en daarna Maddie, met wat hulp van Teddy.

"Bedankt Elly." zei Maddie.

"Graag gedaan. Ga nu maar gewoon verder met jullie onderzoek." zei Elly en het viertal liep verder, naar een dood einde.

Ze keken nog even achterom naar Paddie en Maddie, maar die waren naar de geisers aan het kijken.

Bij het geïllusioneerde dode eind gingen ze rechtsaf een grot in.

Elly bleef af en toe achterom kijken of Paddie & Maddie hun niet aan het volgen waren.

"Eiiiw! Deze stank is echt erg!" zei Elena.

"Inderdaad, zelfs nog erger als die Fouler van een paar dagen geleden." zei Teddy.

"Hatsjoe!" niesde Zick.

"Oh ow, monster in de buurt." zei Elly.

"Gewoon uitkijken voor alles wat we zien." zei Teddy.

"Alsof wij dat niet weten." zei Zick.

"Natuurlijk wel, ik waarschuw alleen maar." zei Teddy.

"Heel grappig, loop nou maar door!" zei Elena.

"Ella zal wel blij zijn als we weer thuis zijn." zei Zick.

"Wie is Ella?" vroeg Elena.

"Teddy's jongere zus, zij is ook 12." zei Elly.

"Wanneer ontmoet ik haar? Is zij net zoals jullie?" vroeg Elena.

"Nadat we de adem hebben, en ja, ze is net als wij," zei Zick.

"Cool, maar is ze net als Teddy?" vroeg Elena.

"Niet echt zoveel, alleen in uiterlijk. In innerlijk verschillen ze heel erg veel." zei Elly.

"Ik zie wel." zei Elena. "Dus jullie kennen Ella ook van die andere school?"

"Yep." zei Zick.

Toen ze dieper in de grot waren, stonk het erger, maar het werd ook lichter.

Daar zagen ze een Mugalak draak.

"Ik zie hem ook." fluisterde Elena.

"Mugalaks zijn over het algemeen altijd zichtbaar." zei Elly.

"Fijn." zei Elena en rilde.

"Ssssh." zei Teddy, maar toen werd er een gat in de muur gemaakt door een Big Bonz Eater.

De drie Temmers keken verschrikt als de Mugalak zich naar de Big Bonz Eater toe keerde.

"Wat doe jij in MIJN grot?" vroeg de Mugalak.

De Big Bonz Eater gromde alleen een beetje en viel de Mugalak aan.

De Mugalak haalde uit en raakte de Big Bonz Eater.

Elena zag alleen dat de Mugalak iets aanviel, maar ze zag de tegenstander niet.

'Ik mis echt de leukste stukjes.' dacht ze voordat Elly haar omlaag duwde, tegen de grond.

"Blijf laag." fluisterde Elly. "De Mugalak en de Big Bonz Eater mogen ons niet zien."

Elena knikte.

Ook de jongens waren ineen gekrompen tegen de rotswand aan gaan zitten.

Zick en Teddy keken af en toe naar de vechtende monsters.

"Nog steeds bezig." fluisterde Teddy.

"Oké, we wachten tot ze allebei verzwakt zijn, ik blik die Big Bonz Eater in met mijn Dombox en jullie vallen die Mugalak aan zodat jullie die adem kunnen pakken." zei Elly op een fluistertoon.

De jongens stemde in.

Ze bleven wachten tot de monsters in kracht verzwakten.

"Nu." zei Elly en sprong achter de rotswand vandaan, met haar Universal Dombox in haar hand.

Ze richtte de Dombox op de Big Bonz Eater en de voorkant opende en de Dombox schoof uit.

Roze licht verscheen om de Big Bonz Eater en werd opgezogen door Elly's Dombox.

De jongens schoten stralen af op de Mugalak, die achterover viel.

Zick en Teddy haalden hun Mugalak-Dombox uit hun tassen en hielden die ieder voor een neusgat.

Toen de Mugalak uitblies, kwam er groene rook vrij die in de Domboxen liep.

"We kunnen gaan, rennen!" riep Elly.

Het viertal renden de grot uit, terug naar de ingang.

"Zie jullie straks bij mij thuis, dan gaan we het testen." zei Teddy.

"Is goed!" zeiden Zick en Elly.

"Gaan jullie naar hem toe?" vroeg Elena.

"Jij mag mee als je wilt." zei Elly.

"Ik wil wel eens die Ella ontmoeten, en hoe dat spul werkt." zei Elena en wees naar de pot die Zick vasthield.

Zick stopte de pot snel in zijn rugzak op een plek waar het niet brak.

"Nou maar hopen dat het werkt." zei Elly nog voor ze de bus instapten, op weg naar Teddy's huis.

* * *

Toen ze waren aangekomen bij Teddy's huis, Johanna deed de deur weer open.

"Teddy had al gewaarschuwd dat jullie zouden komen. Hij is boven in het kleine kamertje met Ella." zei ze.

"Bedankt mevrouw Thaur." zei Elly voordat ze naar boven liepen.

Zick deed de deur van het kleine kamertje open en zag Ella & Teddy bij hun versteende vader.

"Hey Ella." zei Zick en bloosde even.

"Hoi Zick." zei Ella en bloosde ook eventjes.

Elena keek even naar Elly.

"Ze zijn verliefd op elkaar en dat weten ze ook van de ander, het zal niet lang duren voordat ze een relatie zullen krijgen." fluisterde Elly in Elena's oor.

Elena keek naar Ella.

Ella zag er best mooi uit, ze was niet superslank of dik, ze was normaal. Haar lange, wilde, blonde haren waren los en de krullen kwamen er goed in uit aan de achterkant. Ook qua mode liep Ella er goed bij, ze droeg een lichtgroen shirt met lichtblauwe randen en horizontale strepen, haar lange broek was donkergroen en haar gympen waren dezelfde kleur lichtgroen als haar shirt.

"Ella, mag ik je voorstellen aan onze nieuwe buur, Elena." zei Elly.

"Leuk je te ontmoeten." zei Ella. "Maar jij bent niet net als wij hè?"

"Ik kan geen monsters zien als ze onzichtbaar zijn ja." zei Elena. "Maar ik ben in deze andere Wereld beland toen ik Elly en Zick ontmoette."

"Het is altijd beter om extra hersenen erbij te hebben." zei Ella.

In tegenstelling tot Teddy was Ella heel vriendelijk, net als Elly.

"Nu gaan we het testen." zei Teddy toen hun moeder binnenkwam en deed de deksel open van de Dombox.

De adem ontsnapte uit de Dombox en draaide zich om Teddy & Elly's vader heen, de verstening verdween in een paar flitsen.

Terrentuja Thaur keek verschrikt om zich heen en vroeg: "Waar ben ik?"

"Je ben thuis." zei Johanna.

"Johanna." zei Terrentuja en knuffelde zijn vrouw voordat hij op keek naar de kinderen. "Teddy, Ella, jullie zijn zo gegroeid!"

Nu knuffelde de kinderen ook hun vader.

"En wie zijn dit? Vrienden van jullie?" vroeg Terrentuja.

"Pap, dit zijn Ezekiel en Ellyssa Zick, Zob's tweeling. En een vriendin van hun, Elena." zei Johanna.

"Wat is er met Zob gebeurd?" vroeg Terrentuja.

"Gekrompen tot het formaat van een grasspriet." zei Zick.

"Wordt hij ooit weer normaal?" vroeg Terrentuja.

"Die adem van de Mugalak heeft u ook geholpen, dus het moet pap ook helpen." zei Elly.

"Dan gaan we naar huis Berrymore." zei Terrentuja. "Ik rijdt wel."

"Kom!" zeiden Ella en Zick, die al naar beneden waren gerend.

* * *

Toen Greta de deur open deed zag ze haar kinderen, maar ook Elena, Johanna, Terrence en de Thaur kinderen.

"Mam! We hebben gevonden wat pap weer normaal moet maken!" zeiden Zick en Elly.

"Wat is het dan?" vroeg Greta.

Zick haalde de Dombox uit zijn rugzak, zonder een scheurtje.

"De adem van een Mugalak draak." zei Elly.

"Jullie vader is in de woonkamer." zei Greta en nam iedereen mee naar de woonkamer, waar ook de monsters en de geesten waren.

Zobedja Zick stond op het dambord naast de fauteuil.

"Terrence? Hoe ben je weer in normale staat?" vroeg Zob.

"Jouw kinderen en mijn zoon hebben de oplossing gevonden." zei Terrence.

Zick zette de Dombox neer op de grond en opende het.

De adem draaide rondjes om Zob en maakte hem groter, tot normaal formaat.

"Het is weer fijn om normaal te zijn." zei Zob en sprong van het dambord af, op de grond.

Hij knuffelde Greta en zijn tweeling.

"Ik ben echt trots op jullie twee." zei Zob.

De tweeling glimlachte.

Toen liep Zick naar Ella.

"Ik denk dat wij ook maar eens wat moeten vertellen aan onze families." fluisterde Ella.

"Nu?" vroeg Zick en Ella knikte.

"Waarover zijn jullie aan het fluisteren?" vroegen Terrence en Zob.

"Nou, het zit zo." begon Zick. "Ella en ik vinden elkaar leuk en we zijn een beetje erg verliefd op elkaar."

Nu waren beide vaders even in shock waardoor Johanna en Greta moesten lachen.

"Oké, dit was even schrikken." zei Terrence en keerde zich naar Zick. "Zolang je goed zult zijn voor mijn dochter en haar geen pijn doet is er niks aan de hand, maar als je dat wel doet zwaait er wat."

"Ik beloof dat meneer Thaur." zei Zick en hield Ella's hand vast.

"Ik hou een oogje op jou. Teddy, bescherm je zusje." zei Terrence.

"Ja pap." zei Teddy.

Zob was ook net bekomen van de shock dat zijn zoon verliefd was geworden op de dochter van zijn beste vriend Terrence.

"Is het niet geweldig, onze zoon verliefd?" vroeg Greta.

"Hopen dat hij weet hoe hij er mee moet omgaan." zei Zob. "En Terrence meent wat hij zegt."

"Maak je niet zo druk." zei Greta.

Intussen waren Zick's grootouders Ezeria en Maria Zick al erg blij voor hun kleinzoon. Misschien werd deze Ella wel hun schoonkleindochter in de toekomst.

De monsters vierden al feest en ook Elena en Elly waren blij voor Zick en Ella.

Vandaag was het officieel, Ezekiel Zick en Ellaconda Thaur waren verliefd en bij elkaar.


	6. Androgorkas

_Chapter 6:_

_Androgorkas in Old Mill_

* * *

Op school in het Oude Schild wist nu ook iedereen dat Ella en Zick bij elkaar waren.

Lay en Tessa waren erg jaloers op Ella en Bobby was best jaloers op Zick sinds Ella zo'n beetje het mooiste meisje van het Schild was.

Maar Bobby zag kansen om met Elly te zijn, alleen Teddy stond nog in de weg.

'Alleen zorgen dat Teddy aan een vriendinnetje komt dat niet Elly is, anders heb ik dat weer.' dacht Bobby.

Maar wat niemand wist, was dat Elly verliefd was, en alleen Elena, Ella en Zick wisten het.

Op hun normale school ging alles heel gewoontjes, op een paar incidenten na waar monsters aan te pas kwamen, maar die waren te verdoezelen.

Totdat de dag kwam dat ouders de klassenlerares ging ontmoeten.

* * *

Elly en Zick waren blij dat hun vader mee was gekomen naar de dag, al hadden ze het ook niet verkeerd gevonden als hun moeder was gekomen, maar zij moest naar haar bloemenzaak in de stad.

Toen kwam de moeder van Paddie Smirnov binnen.

De Zicks verstijfden gelijk, alle drie.

Zick pakte gelijk zijn puffer voor zijn allergieën, en hoe dichterbij ze kwam bij hen, hoe heviger het werd.

"Rustig aan Zick." zei Elly, zelf had ze ook de kriebels van mevrouw Smirnov.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Elena, die voor hen zat.

"Mevrouw Smirnov is een Androgorka." zei Elly op fluistertoon.

"Wat houd dat nu weer in?" vroeg Elena fluisterend.

"Lees maar." zei Elly en gaf haar een papier dat in haar tas zat.

**'Androgorka's zijn mensen die door een bepaalde vloeistof veranderd zijn in monsters. Hun gedachten worden vooral beinvloed door de Gorka van wie het vloeistof komt sinds elke Gorka een unieke vloeistof produceert. Ze zijn hun menselijkheid verloren, dit kan alleen teruggedraaid worden door een Temmer die de Androgorka uit de persoon haalt.'**

"Hier krijg ik de kriebels van." zei Elena na het lezen.

"Van dat stukje krijgt iedereen de kriebels, ook van het zien van een Androgorka." zei Elly.

"Mevrouw Smirnov, leuk u te ontmoeten." zei mevrouw Smith, de lerares.

"Mijn dochter heeft over u verteld mevrouw Smith, altijd hard bezig om deze klas te onderwijzen. Zo'n baan lijkt me zo druk." zei mevrouw Smirnov.

Elly en Zick wisten dat ze dat stukje speelde om in goede aarde te komen bij mevrouw Smith.

"Wat moeten we doen? Nu kunnen we niks." zei Elena op fluistertoon.

"We moeten zorgen dat we Smirnov kunnen afscheiden van de andere ouders." zei Elly. "Dus we moeten ons ziek melden bij gym om dat te kunnen doen."

"Dan doen we dat gewoon." zei Zick.

"Sssssshh." zei Elly. "Een beetje zachter."

"De klas heeft nu gym, laat de kinderen maar gaan." zei mevrouw Smith.

Elly, Elena & Zick liepen als laatst de klas uit, voordat ze zich ziek gingen melden.

"Ik heb een slecht voorgevoel." zei Elly.

"Ik denk dat ik hetzelfde voel." zei Zick.

* * *

Tijdens gym waren de Zicks en Elena niet aanwezig. Ze deden alsof ze buikpijn hadden.

In plaats daarvan belden ze Ella & Teddy op om het nieuws the vertellen. Ella nam de telefoon op.

"Ella Thaur." zei Ella aan de andere kant van de lijn.

"Hey Ella." zei Zick.

"Hey Zick! Het is fijn je stem te horen!" zei Ella.

"Fijn om ook jouw stem weer te horen Ella." zei Zick. "Dus, is er de laatste tijd iets op jullie school gebeurd?"

"Niet zo veel, maar sinds eergisteren zie ik veel Androgorkas voorbij lopen, ook in Old Mill." zei Ella.

"Dat is dus ook ons probleem, de moeder van Paddie Smirnov is een Androgorka, en ook onze buurvrouw." zei Zick.

"Dat betekend niet veel goeds." zei Ella. "Ik denk dus dat we vanmiddag bij de opening van Old Mill Park moeten zijn, als Magnacat erachter zit zien we het zo, want dan zijn ze allemaal daar. Zeker als aas voor Temmers, sinds Magnacat wraak zweerde op alle Temmers, Mentoren en monsters uit Bibbur-Si."

"Zien we jou en Teddy dan daar?" vroeg Zick.

"Ja." zei Ella. "Na schooltijd, zie je dan." en ze hing op.

Toen de gymles was afgelopen, kwamen alle ouders hun kinderen ophalen en met de klassenlerares praten.

Zick & Elly's moeder Greta was ook nog gekomen.

"Zijn dat Zick & Elly's ouders?" vroeg Zou.

"Ze lijken niet op vampiers." zei David.

"Gelukkig." zei Zou. "Waar is Ford?"

Nergens was Ford te zien, zelfs niet bij de snoepautomaat.

De klassenlerares kwam naar Elly, Zick en hun ouders toe.

"Jullie moeten meneer en mevrouw Zick zijn." zei mevrouw Smith. "Fijn jullie te ontmoeten."

"Ik hoop dat de kinderen niet te erge problemenmakers zijn." zei Greta.

"Ze komen soms wel eens onverwacht op plaatsen, maar dat doen alle kinderen." zei mevrouw Smith.

"Dat zit een beetje in de familie, zo was ik vroeger ook." zei Zob.

"Dan kunnen ze er al helemaal niet veel aan doen." zei mevrouw Smith.

De Zicks zagen dat hun gesprek met de klassenlerares niet in goede aarde viel bij mevrouw Smirnov, de Androgorka.

* * *

Die middag waren de Zicks in het park voor de opening van de speeltuin.

De Thaurs waren er ook.

"Hi Ella!" riep Zick en Ella kwam naar hem toe.

Ze knuffelden elkaar.

"Al meer Androgorkas gezien?" vroeg Ella.

"Niet veel, maar dat gaat zo gebeuren. Magnacat gaat zometeen een speech geven." zei Zick en wees naar het podium waar alles klaargemaakt was.

"Blijf wel uit Magnacat's buurt, hij is een erg sterke Gorka vergeleken met de rest." zei Terrence, Ella's vader.

"We doen rustig aan." zei Zick. "We zijn niet zo dom dat we Magnacat zo gaan aanvallen of zo."

"Maar ik zie Teddy dat nog wel doen." zei Terrence.

"Ik ben ook niet dom!" riep Teddy en wees naar zijn hoofd.

"Nou..." begon Elena. "Soms lijkt het van wel."

"Zeg je dat ik dom ben, Aardappel?" vroeg Teddy.

"Dommer dan je zus." zei Elena, daar schrok Teddy van.

"Ik denk niet dat hij dat leuk vind om te horen." zei Ella en grinnikte.

"Dat weet ik wel zeker." zei Elly en wees naar Teddy, die begon te koken van woede.

"Rustig aan Teddy. Ze is je alleen maar aan het opjutten." zei Ella.

"Dat weet ik Ella." zei Teddy en blies zijn adem diep uit.

"Beter?" vroeg Ella.

"Beter." zei Teddy.

Toen begon Magnacat's speech tegen de mensen voor het podium, velen van hen waren Androgorkas.

"We moeten Magnacat stoppen, maar hoe?" vroeg Teddy.

"Ik heb wel een idee." zei Elly.

"Jij hebt altijd wel een idee. Je hebt iets te veel brein daarbinnen denk ik." zei Teddy.

Elly lachte even en zei daarna: "Denk niet dat dat ooit veranderd."

"Denk het ook niet." zei Teddy en keek eventjes heel moeilijk naar Elly, alsof hij haar nooit kon begrijpen.

"Gaat het wel Teddy?" vroeg Zick.

"Hoe kun jij Elly begrijpen?" vroeg Teddy. "Is ze soms niet te irritant of zo?"

"Nah, ik ben met haar opgegroeid, we zijn altijd samen geweest, al vanaf onze geboorte." zei Zick. "Jij kent Ella ook al heel je leven."

"Maar zij is niet zo moeilijk te begrijpen als Elly." zei Teddy.

"Dat is het verschil Teddy, een broer kan zijn zus goed begrijpen, hoe ze ook is. Ook al kunnen andere jongens dat niet." zei Zick. "Jij begrijpt Ella goed en ik begrijp Elly."

"Ik denk dat je gelijk hebt." zei Teddy en liet zijn hoofd hangen.

"Zoiets kan altijd gebeuren. Maak je niet zo druk, soms zijn meisjes moeilijk te begrijpen." zei Terrence.

"Maar ik kan alleen maar trots op Elly zijn. Ze is gewoon net zo slim als haar moeder." zei Zob.

"Hey! Zelf ben je ook niet zo slecht Zob." zei Greta.

"Temmers zijn over het algemeen best wel slim, sinds ze dat wel moeten zijn met zoveel monsters rond om je." fluisterde Elly in Zick's oor.

"Daar heb je gelijk in." zei Zick en Elly glimlachte voor een momentje. "En wanneer ga je je verliefdheid eigenlijk vertellen?"

"Op het juiste moment." zei Elly geheimzinnig. "En je ziet wel wanneer dat is."

"Ja ja, zal wel." zei Zick.

Ella en Elena moesten er ook me lachen.

Maar Teddy en de volwassenen snapte er niks van.

"Zeker iets voor op hun leeftijd, we zullen ons er maar niet mee bemoeien." zei Johanna.

"Daar heb je gelijk in." zei Greta.

"Laten we maar naar huis gaan, het park gaat over een uur al dicht." zei Terrence.

"Goed plan. Kinderen, kom mee!" riep Johanna en al de kinderen gingen met hun ouders mee terug naar huis.


	7. Gevaarlijke Plant

_Chapter 7:_

_De Digesting Plant_

* * *

Die ochtend was het weer op naar het Oude Schild voor de Zicks na het lange weekend.

"Zullen we Jeremy gelijk vertellen over die Androgorkas in Old Mill?" vroeg Elly terwijl ze op hun Flyvans vlogen.

"Laten we dat maar wel doen." zei Zick.

"Hoop dat de anderen niet zo raar gaan doen, net als de vorige keer." zei Elly.

"Lay is gewoon jaloers, heb je dat nog niet gemerkt?" vroeg Zick.

"Een beetje, maar Bobby zit een beetje achter me aan." zei Elly.

"Ach ja, jij hebt ook altijd weer jongens achter je aan hè?" vroeg Zick.

"Daar kan ik niks aan doen!" zei Elly.

"Dat zeg ik ook niet Elly. Maar misschien is het tijd om Bobby te vertellen dat je al op iemand verliefd bent." zei Zick. "Dan heb je geen last meer van hem."

"Maar dan gaat hij natuurlijk vragen wie, en ik kan dat niet zeggen waar hij bij is!" zei Elly.

"Zeg dan dat hij er niks te maken mee heeft, dan houd hij wel op." zei Zick.

"Hoop dat je gelijk hebt." zei Elly als ze de vulkaan invlogen.

Ze landden in het Oude Schild en klommen van hun Flyvans om daarna Jeremy te zien.

"Ik heb van Stellar-Mentor Fabian gehoord dat er veel Androgorkas in Old Mill zijn. Ook in jullie buurt." zei Jeremy.

"Dat klopt." zei Elly.

"Sinds jullie niet langer onervaren Temmers zijn, mogen jullie voortaan monsters gaan bevechten." zei Jeremy. "Jullie leven als Temmer begint vandaag echt."

"Cool." zei Teddy uit het niets. "Nu zijn jullie twee ook officiële leden van de Orde."

Ella stond naast Teddy, glimlachend.

"Dit betekend dat noodoproepen ook voor jullie nu gaan gelden. We hebben alle krachten nodig om Magnacat te verslaan." zei Jeremy. "We mogen geen Temmers meer verliezen, niet zoals we Zobedja Zick en Terrentuja Thaur hadden verloren aan de vorige strijd tegen Magnacat." en liep treurig weg.

"Wat is er toch gebeurd in dat Arsenaal?" vroeg Ella. "Ik begrijp het nog steeds niet."

"Misschien maar beter ook dat we niet weten wat er is gebeurd, het zou ons waarschijnlijk afschrikken." zei Teddy.

"Maar dan nog." zei Ella. "We moeten weten tot waar Magnacat in staat is. En dat moeten we niet afwachten, nee, daar moeten we op voorbereid zijn."

"Daar ben ik het honderd procent mee eens." zei Elly.

"Inderdaad, laten we het uitzoeken." zei Zick.

"We bedenken wel een plan in de pauze." zei Teddy.

"Lijkt me logisch." zei Ella. "Dan hebben we ook iets of wat meer tijd."

Toen het viertal het klaslokaal inliepen, zagen ze 2 nieuwe jongens, die helemaal vooraan zaten.

Ze gingen allemaal op hun vertrouwde plaats zitten.

"Welkom terug iedereen." zei Jeremy. "Vandaag zijn er weer nieuwe Temmers bijgekomen: Paul & Gaul Tauley uit het Huis van Ridders."

Dat moesten de twee jongens helemaal vooraan zijn.

"Nu even de absenten checken." zei de geest achter het bureau. "Bobby Clash?"

Bobby was er vandaag dus niet.

"Die is absent, Tessa Dor?"

"Hier." zei Tessa.

"Lay Marmery?"

"Ja." zei Lay en stak haar hand op, nog steeds op een arrogante manier.

"Paul & Gaul Tauley?"

"Hier." zeiden de twee jongens vooraan, in koor.

"Tadduja & Ellaconda Thaur?"

"Present." zeiden ze allebei, Teddy dit keer veel minder arrogant.

"Ezekiel & Ellyssa Zick?"

"Present." zei de tweeling.

"Bobby is er niet huh?" vroeg Jeremy. "Raar, meestal is hij er als eerste."

"Misschien was hij te bang om te komen met al die Androgorkas, of hij is ze aan het bevechten." zei Lay, heel arrogant.

"Kun je niet eens ophouden om zo arrogant te doen? Je mag dan misschien wel heel mooi zijn, maar dat is geen reden om zo gruwelijk arrogant te doen." zei Ella. "Sommigen hebben daar erg last van."

"Ms Thaur heeft daar een punt, Ms Marmery." zei Jeremy. "Te arrogante Temmers worden later Duistere Temmers, en als je niet weet wat een Duistere Temmer is, zoek de naam Hector Sinistro op."

"Hector Sinistro?" vroeg Elly. "Ik heb over veel Temmers gelezen, maar over hem nog nooit."

"Je vader heeft ook liever niet dat jij en je broer ermee in aanraking komen. Zobedja Zick was de enige die zag waar Sinistro mee bezig was en liet hem verbannen uit het Schild." zei Jeremy terwijl hij naar de Zick tweeling toeliep. "Zelfs de Maximum Mentoren wisten van niks. We hadden geluk dat Zobedja er was."

Elly en Zick keken elkaar aan met verbijstering.

"Ik vertel jullie later wel over Hector Sinistro, nu eerst de les." zei Jeremy.

Maar toen kwam Paco Tauley binnen.

"We hebben een probleem in Old Mill Villiage, de school daar wordt geteisterd door een Digesting Plant." zei Paco.

"Fijn, nu dat ook nog. Zijn er Temmers operationeel?" vroeg Jeremy.

"De Temmers in Big Burg zelf niet, alleen de Temmers in Old Mill en de kinderen hier." zei Paco.

"Hoe erg is de situatie?" vroeg Elly.

"De plant vreet alles op, zelfs het beton."

"Gijzelaars?" vroeg Zick.

"Twee meisjes en nog een jongen. Helaas heb ik geen namen doorgekregen." zei Paco. "Maar wel dat ze in klas 8a zaten."

Zick en Elly schrokken.

"Dan zijn het klasgenoten van ons!" zei Elly en rende naar de Flyvans.

"Ms Zick! Het is veel te gevaarlijk! En ze kunnen je zien!" riep Paco nog.

"Misschien is Elena wel in gevaar! Mij maakt het niet uit of ze me zien, dan wis ik hun geheugen wel, zolang ze maar heelhuids thuiskomen!" riep Elly en vloog weg.

"Mijn haren worden nog een keer grijs van die meid." zei Jeremy. "Ze is zo koppig."

"Maar wel heel dapper, precies zoals Zob het wil zien." zei Paco en zag een tweede Flyvan wegvliegen, dit keer met Zick op de rug. "En haar broer ook."

"Dan moeten we allemaal gaan." zei Jeremy, maar Ella hield hem tegen.

"Ik weet zeker dat Elly en Zick dit zelf kunnen afhandelen, ze zijn slim genoeg. En als wij gaan, denken ze waarschijnlijk dat je ze zwak vindt."

"Je hebt gelijk, dit moeten ze zelf doen." zei Jeremy.

"En dat is je geraden ook." zei Ella, ze kon nog net tegenhouden dat haar Tutor-symbool ging oplichten. 'Op een dag moet ik dit wel bekend maken, maar niet nu, niet zonder Zick en Elly, zij moeten er ook bij zijn en het niet van anderen horen.' dacht ze.

* * *

Elly en Zick vlogen boven Old Mill als ze de Digesting Plant zagen, hij vrat aan het nieuwe deel van de school.

"Oh nee!" zei Elly.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Zick.

"Elena zit daar binnen, ik voel het!" zei Elly.

"Dan moeten we snel in actie komen." zei Zick en maakte een duikvlucht om vervolgens op het speelplein te eindigen.

Ze gleden van hun Flyvans af en landden op de grond.

"Houd jij die plant bezig, dan zoek ik Elena en die andere twee." zei Elly.

"Is goed." zei Zick als Elly de school in rende.

Hij liep naar de plant toe.

"Jonge Temmer, wat doe jij hier?" vroeg de Digesting Plant.

"Ik wil dat je de school met rust laat." zei Zick als zijn ogen rood oplichtte.

"Maar we zijn hongerig." zei de plant. "En we kunnen er niet tegen met zo'n lege maag!"

_"Ga terug naar het riool, Digesting Plant."_ echode Zick's stem. _"Of ik blik je in."_

"Jouw wens is onze opdracht." zei de plant. "We moeten de Toon van de Temmer gehoorzamen."

En de plant trok zich terug in de grond.

Ook Ella kwam de school uit met Elena, Annie Van Mousse en David McMakamak.

"Dat was echt eng!" zei Annie.

"Het is weg, dus maak je geen zorgen." zei Elly.

"Oké dan maar." zei Annie, nog steeds een beetje bang.


	8. Bobby gevonden!

_Chapter 8: Redenen voor Hector Sinistro_

**Ik speel alleen met het verhaal, voor de rest niks!**

* * *

De rust was teruggekeerd in Old Mill, maar het was al te lang zo stil en dat maakte de tweeling Zick wel een beetje zorgen.

Ook op het Schild was het soms een beetje rumoerig.

"Het is inderdaad heel raar, meestal gebeurt er altijd wel iets in Old Mill, maar tegenwoordig na die plant helemaal niet meer." zei Teddy verveeld. "Magnacat kan op z'n minst toch wel een monster loslaten."

"Wees blij dat er niks gebeurt." zei Ella.

"Moeten we ons niet zorgen gaan maken?" vroeg Elly.

"Misschien, misschien niet. Het is nog steeds raar dat Bobby is verdwenen opeens, hij is al sinds dat planten incident niet op het Schild geweest." zei Teddy.

"Ga je je nu zorgen maken om Bobby? Ik dacht dat je 'm haatte?" vroeg Zick.

"Doe ik ook, maar het gaat om het feit dat ie verdwenen is!" zei Teddy.

"Nu je 't zo zegt, hebben de Maximum Mentoren nog iets gehoord?" vroeg Elly.

"Z'n ouders zeiden dat hij op weg hierheen was op de dag van z'n verdwijning." zei Timothy. "De Mentoren vinden het ook erg vreemd, want als het een monster was zou Bobby zich wel kunnen verdedigen."

"Maar wat nou als z'n aanvaller ook een Temmer is, en ouder." zei Ella.

"Ella, je gaat toch niet zeggen dat Hector Sinistro hem ontvoerd kan hebben hè?" vroeg Elly.

"Dat zeg ik helaas wel Elly." zei Ella.

"De mogelijkheid is er inderdaad, Bobby ontvoeren om het Schild binnen te komen." zei Zick en dacht na.

"Je kan inderdaad gelijk hebben Zick, maar ik hoop van niet." zei Elly. "Ik heb Sinistro opgezocht, zijn misdaden zijn inderdaad heel erg."

"Wat heeft ie dan gedaan?" vroeg Lay.

"Hij verkocht de gevangen monsters uit het Schild aan de Anguanes, een bepaalde heksenstam die monsters gebruiken in hun drankjes." zei Elly.

"Is dat zo erg dat je verbannen wordt?" vroeg Lay.

"Dat is inderdaad heel erg. Meestal betekent dat dat de Temmer de scheiding tussen het beschermen van onschuldige mensen en het verdienen van geld niet meer." zei Timothy. "Dan wordt de Temmer geclassificeerd als een Duistere Temmer, en tot nu toe zijn er nog maar een paar Duistere Temmers geweest."

"Dat is ook de reden dat de Mentoren de Temmers niet meer vertrouwen, omdat ze lang geleden hun krachten verkeerd gebruikten. En de huidige generaties worden er nog steeds mee bestraft, de reden dat we weggestopt zitten in de Oasen." zei Elly.

"Dat is precies de waarheid." zei Timothy.

"Maar waarom worden wij gestraft? Wij hebben niks gedaan." zei Lay.

"Het is om zo'n degelijk geval te voorkomen." zei Elly.

"Heb jij je verdiept in dit onderwerp of zo?" vroeg Teddy aan Elly.

"Ik heb er boeken over gelezen." antwoorde Elly.

"Ik zal het maar zeggen." zei Timothy. "Elly heeft tegenwoordig toegang tot de Mentoren bibliotheek in Bibbur-Si, de reden dat ze wat meer weet over dit onderwerp dan jullie."

"Je had het me wel mogen vertellen." zei Zick.

"Ik moest het geheim houden van Jeremy." zei Elly.

"Dat kan ik nog wel snappen. Maar ik snap nog steeds niet wat Sinistro met Bobby zou moeten." zei Teddy.

"Sinistro wil het Schild binnen om zijn wapens terug te krijgen. Toen hij verbannen werd werden zijn wapens in beslag genomen." zei Timothy.

"Een Temmer heeft eigen wapens?" vroeg Lay.

"Een Temmer kan deze specifieke wapens verdienen door zijn diensten te verlenen aan de Maximum of Stella Mentoren." zei Elly. "Maar ook met het vangen van bepaalde monsters met een hoge gevaarlijkheidsgraad."

"Heb je dat allemaal gelezen?" vroeg Lay.

"Nee, sommige dingen heb ik gehoord van Bartleby & Deputy." zei Elly.

"Twee Maximums?" vroeg Teddy.

"Jep." zei Elly. "Dat is correct."

"Heb jij banden met Bibbur-Si en de Maximum Raad?" vroeg Lay.

"Niet zo nieuwsgierig Ms. Marmery, deze nieuwsgierigheid kan je in grote problemen brengen!" waarschuwde Timothy.

Toen kwamen er een paar volwassenen binnen: Paco Launey en Wallaby Maccabee."

"Mr. Clash is gevonden, hij is alleen doodsbang voor alle volwassenen." zei Paco.

"Misschien niet voor de andere kinderen." zei Wallaby.

Alle jongeren keken elkaar aan en liepen met de twee volwassenen mee naar de grote hall onder de opening van de vulkaan.

Bobby zat daar, zijn normaal netjes zittende lange blonde haren helemaal in de war met algen en andere planten erdoor, zijn ogen stonden helemaal verschrikt.

"Bobby?" begon Elly rustig.

Bobby keek verschrikt op naar Elly, die op haar knieën voor hem ging zitten.

"Wees niet bang, ik ben het maar. Kun je me vertellen wat er is gebeurd?" vroeg Elly met haar zachtste stem.

Bobby zweeg even voordat hij stotterend antwoorde: "Een volwassen Temmer hield me vast in het bos, hij wilde alles weten over de Zicks."

"Heb je hem iets verteld?" vroeg Elly.

"Nee, hij joeg me te veel schrik aan met die glazen bol op die staf van hem." antwoordde Bobby.

"Kun je hem beschrijven?" vroeg Elly. "Had hij iets speciaals naast die staf?"

"Wit haar, soort van circusachtige paarse kleding met een hoed, scheve tanden, een heel erge blanke huid en twee linker handen..." vertelde Bobby.

"Bedankt dat je dit ons hebt verteld. Maar je hoeft van niemand hier op het Schild bang te zijn, wij zijn er om je te beschermen voor die man." zei Elly en sloeg haar armen om Bobby heen om hem te kalmeren.

"Twee linker handen hè? Dat moet wel Hector Sinistro zijn." zei Zob.

"Waarom zou hij dingen over jou familie willen weten?" vroeg Paco.

"Omdat pap verantwoordelijk is voor zijn ballingschap van het Schild." antwoordde Zick. "Daarom zit hij achter ons aan."

"Ik denk dat dat niet de enige reden is." zei Lay. "Ik geloof dat er meerdere redenen voor hem zijn om achter de Zicks aan te zitten."

"Die vinden we wel." zei Elly.

"Hoe?" vroeg Teddy.

Elly glimlachte. "Met mijn toegang tot de bibliotheek van Bibbur-Si misschien."

"Elly, werkelijk briljant!" zei Zick.

Ella moest erom lachen. "Ik hoop dat we die redenen kunnen vinden."

* * *

**En wat denk je? Hoe moet het aflopen met Sinistro? Laat a.u.b. een review achter!**


End file.
